A Change of Heart
by ilikedan
Summary: A story in jazz's POV about some changes in her life, secrets and a guy named clockwork...
1. Part 1

A Change of Heart

By: ilikedan

"WHAT?" I shouted at my mommy and daddy's sudden news "Don't worry Jasmine, I'm sure you'd love a new brother or sister" My mommy said kneeling down to me "You don't know?" I pouted; if I HAD to live with this 'precious gift from above' I wanted it to be a little sister that I could play with, not some stinky boy. "We'll probably know in a few months jazzipants" My Daddy said picking me up "Don't worry, it'll be fun! I grew up with 3 brothers and 2 sisters and look how I turned out!" He said beaming brightly "Well ok I guess I could _try_ to live with it" I said cutely "That's my girl, now go on and play outside, you've been reading way too many books young lady!" daddy said pointing outside "Now jack dear, if she wants to read I certainly don't want to discourage her" mommy said smiling at me, I through back a toothless smile before running upstairs, as soon as I was sure that they were gone I jumped on my bed and cried. "WHY, WHY, WHY!" I screamed into my pillow "WHY CAN"T I JUST BE AN ONLY CHILD!" I screamed to my ceiling, I flopped back on my bed "Please god, I really, really, REALLY want to have a little sister PLEASE I want it more then that therapy ABC's book I've wanted all year" I prayed quietly before tuning out the lights, and going to bed

_1 year later_

"Daddy, what's going on?" I asked, we were sitting in a hosipital _hoss-a-pit-al, _that's how she says hospital, what she's 2 give me a break in a waiting room, mommy got rushed off on a lay down thingy (stretcher) "It's time to meet your new sibling jazzy" daddy said walking in circles "You _still_ don't know?" I grumbled "Well sorry sweetie, we were going to do it around Christmas, but we got into a little argument about Santa's existence and we're starting to re-open our old college interest in ghosts" daddy said smiling, I remembered their 'little' argument that woke up half the neighborhood, and also them getting lots of books on ghosts. Then a doctor type person came out with a smile on his face, he bend down to me "Hello little girl" he said kindly "My name's Jazzy" I said shyly "well Jazzy, do you and your daddy want to meet your new baby brother?" he said "OH YOU BET WE DO!" daddy said picking me off and running off to room 16. He opened the door and I saw mommy in bed with a blue blanket in her arms, and a tiny little head popping out "Oh jack, isn't he beautiful?" mom asked handing my 'brother' to dad "Oh he's a Fenton alright!" my dad said dropping me on the couch to grab him, I frowned "Mommy how are you?" I asked cutely, I didn't want to be the unnoticed "Oh Jasmine, if you wanted to see your brother you should've just asked" mom said making dad bring him down to my level, I looked at him he had a weird round face, tiny arms that kept reaching for invisible things, and tiny eyes tightly shut and looking like they would never open, I frowned again this is the thing mommy and daddy were so excited about? What's he have that I don't? I could easily lay on the floor and cry and wiggle my arms. "So Maddie what are you gonna name the little scamp?" daddy asked cooing the 'little scamp' "I don't know, the second jasmine was born she opened her beautiful turquoise eyes and knew she was a Jasmine Alexandra Fenton, I can always tell by the eyes the name it needs" she said taking him away from daddy I smiled a toothless smile shaking my pretty red hair with my prettiful blue head band, then I heard another cry from the baby and I heard mommy gasp " oh my gosh jack, look at his eyes! What a beautiful shade a shy blue they are, their so innocent and loving" mommy said hugging him, all pride was instantly drained, daddy ran over to see him knocking me down in the process "My good lord, Maddie their beautiful!" daddy said beaming "Hi little Mr. Fenton, I'm your mom and this is your dad and over there is your big sister, jazzy" mom said, pointing the baby at me, I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to cry a rainful of tears "Jasmine! Come on its ok danny she didn't mean it" mom shouted at me comforting the new baby, I frowned for the gatrillionth time today, this 'Danny' and I are going to be rivals forever and ever

_Later that night_

I crawled in my house sometime after 15 o' clock, daddy had to drag me all across Amnity Park getting stuff for 'Danny' Daddy said that they were 'unprepared' for the 'new arrival' I collapsed on the floor, and daddy picked me up "Now jasmine, I know your tired and I know you should've been in bed hours ago, but I got a call from the hospital and your mother's ready to be picked up. Now since I know you need to sleep I want you to watch Danny for 5 minutes, don't let him touch anything or get hurt, if you do this right then I'll by you that 'Bearbert' doll you've been wanting" daddy said, I squealed happily I wanted Bearbert even MORE then I wanted that therapy ABC's, but no where near wanting Danny to be gone. "Ok daddy, I watch Dandy" I said purposely mispronouncing his name he laughed "Ok jazzy, well you and 'Dandy' have fun and remember you're his big sister take care of him and I'll be back before you say 'boo'" daddy said rushing out the door, I saw Danny in the middle of the room sitting in a half built crib, I walked over to him "Hello Danny, I'm your big sister, Jazzy. I don't like you and you're not going to be here for long. Mommy and Daddy will see what a annoying baby you are an' send you to the orphanage" I said, talking right to his face he started to cry "No, no! If Daddy sees you crying I won't get Bearbert!" I screamed then I had an idea "Rock a bye Danny, on the tree top when the wind blows-" I started singing, he immediately stopped crying and stared at me with those big blue eyes, I stopped "I won't sing no more if you keep staring at me like that" I said

Then in the corner of the room I saw a bright flash of light, and a great force struck me to the ground. Then I saw a big ghost in a purple colored dress thingy with a big clock looking staff in his hand, he had red eyes and a big scar on one of them, I quickly jumped behind Danny's crib so he wouldn't see _'I don't care if I never get Bearbert, he can hurt him but not me'_ he floated over to Danny "Hello Danny, I see the world's greatest hero is finally here" he said to danny, lightly touching his skin _'how does he know him? and what does he mean by hero'_ he laughed "Well I guess you have wait a few more years before anything like that happens, I guess everything's in order, now a young hero needs his rest" he said rubbing danny's face again "Jasmine, I know your there I won't hurt you come on out" he said, not sure of what to do I quietly crawled out "Hello jazzy, do you want to know a secret?" he said in a calm soothing voice, as if in a spell I nodded my head "Well that brother of yours up there is going to save the world someday and you'll have the pride of being his big sister, and Jasmine I know you don't really like him, I know your feeling like you've been replaced but sooner then you think his destiny will intertwine with his in a accidental experience and only then will you truly understand" he said, I smiled " but Mr. I'm never ever gonna like him he's not gonna be a hero he's gonna grow up a stinky person" I said he laughed again "things change" "CLOCKWORK!" someone shouted as another glowing vortex appeared he winced "oh crud" then a guy with a really big eyeball appeared "MY GOD CLOCKWORK! When are you going to stop messing around in time?" he shouted I yelped and ran behind this 'clockwork' "Now, now your scaring them" he said calmly "NOW YOUR INTERACTING WITH THEM? What if they say something to their parents? You of all people should know that the Fenton's are dangerous ghost hunters "Oh come on, we're talking about a 2 year old and one that's 5 hours old here, I doubt they'll remember anything by tomorrow" clockwork said, then he looked at me "Jasmine I have to go, but take care your brother and be a good girl" he said getting up and in moments they were gone. I walked up to my brother's crib, his big eyes blinking in confusion "so your gonna be a big hero? I still don't like you but clockwork say's I need's to take care of you so I will" I said reaching my arm through the bar of crib and started rubbing his cheek like clockwork did, then I stopped and lightly poked his nose, he giggled.

Then my daddy burst through the door with mommy in his arms "JACK FENTON WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO LEAVE 2 CHILDREN UNDER 8 HOME ALONE!" mommy shouted "Maddie look" my daddy said smiling at us my mommy turned and gasped, which soon turned into a smile "oh jasmine, you and your brother are bonding how sweet, _your still not off the hook_" mommy said whispering the last part. Then daddy came over and picked me up "now jazzipants, I know we were a half hour late but we ran into traffic, but also its 5:45 you need to get to bed and you can sleep in extra late tomorrow er today" he said carrying me upstairs and tucking me in my bed "And jasmine, I know having a little brother will be hard work, but it will also be fun. But I'm really proud of you jasmine so here you go pumpkin" he said handing me the fascinating piece of fabric that is Bearbert Einstein I grabbed him and hugged him tightly "thank you daddy!" I said happily "No, thank you princess you did a great job watching your brother I'm very proud of you but again it's not a ghost was going to attack you, well goodnight" he said leaving the room, my eyes widened "Ghosts, that's what they were ghosts" I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

I kept my little adventure a secret from everyone, except Danny since he already knew I thought I'd talk to him about it. And each time I saw him, throughout all the years as he grew I kept wondering to myself _'how is this little kid going to be a super hero?'_ and after awhile that secret became a distant memory in my subconscious, that is until that faithful night…

_End Part 1_

Hiya! Yes this is part one of this tale ALL in jazz's POV, there will be a least 3 maybe more, still not sure yet. But I've always wondered about what jazz was thinking when all these things were happening. Next part will hopefully be up soon.

ilikedan


	2. Part 2

Ok, here we go PART 2!

I was quietly reading my new therapy book in the kitchen, all I wanted was a little time and a chair so I could read but noooo, my freaks for parents are making the most annoying and loud sounds in the basement working on who knows what! "CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN!" I shouted, but accidentally shouted it into my brother's ear "Ahh! What did do?" he said covering his ears "oh sorry danny, I just want mom and dad to keep I down" I growled "well don't take it out on me" he said walking away I sighed "teenagers, what are you gonna do?" then returned my attention back to my book "JASMINE, GUESS WHAT?" my dad shouted suddenly, I screamed dropping my book and falling out of my chair "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" I shouted again "Oh jasmine, calm down your father is just excited about our latest invention" mom said calmly "COME ON, YOU'LL LOVE IT!" dad shouted "do we have a choice?" Danny said reentering the room "nope!" was all dad said before grabbing us and dragging us down to the dungeon that is our basement.

_3 hours later_

"So that kids, is how we got the ecto filtraitor to hook up to the ghost dimension, any questions?" Dad explained, Danny had fallen asleep in my lap 3 hours ago and I was on the brink of going insane "Ok dad not that this isn't fascinating, but its 12:00 on a school night and we need to go to bed" I said picking up my sleeping brother and heading towards the stairs. "Wait jasmine! Wait at least wait 5 minutes to see us break through the ghost dimension!" dad pleaded I sighed "fine, just make it quick he's starting to drool" I said disgusted "Ok 5…4…3…2…1 BONZI!" dad shouted plugging the 2 wires, nothing but a small spark in the back. I watched as my parents headed up stairs with long faces. I felt bad, they'd spent a long time on this thing and it didn't even work! I thought I saw a blinking red button on the inside of the machine, but passed it off as lack of sleep. I carried my semi conscious brother upstairs and kicked open his bedroom door and sighed _'someone's going to get hurt one of these days trying to maneuver in here'_ I quietly stepped over mounds of clothes and other obstacles until I reached his bed. Not wanting to put him in his pajamas, I just tucked him in with his clothes on. I turned around headed towards the door, and tripped on his overstuffed backpack. I fell to the ground and muttered a few nonsense words before getting up and going into my room, but something didn't seem right like something important was going to happen…

This next short part is Danny's POV

I woke up with a start at around 12:15; I heard something like a thump. I got up, suddenly not tired anymore and headed down stairs for a snack. I went downstairs and saw that the lab door was open for once in 4 months, curiosity getting the best of me I slipped downstairs and gasped at the large portal thing now in our basement "When did that get there?" I asked out loud remember, he was asleep and didn't remember anything "Looks like mom and dad have been busy" I muttered to myself, I was about to turn around and head back upstairs, when a red blinking button on the inside caught my attention. I blinked a few times, but it was still there. I also noticed in the corner a white jumpsuit with black boots, gloves and belt "Now why on earth is this out?" I wondered out loud.

Curiosity once again getting the best of me I quickly slipped on the suit and found that it was just my size. Then I wandered inside the large portal to look at the red light. When I got to the back I saw that there was a red button and that I wasn't dreaming. "That's strange, I wonder what it does?" I asked no one. For some reason, I desperately wanted to push it, just to see what it does. But all of my common sense was screaming 'GET OUT THERE YOU IDIOT! YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF!' but as usual I completely ignored it and pushed it anyway then I heard a siren go off 'GHOST PORTAL TO BE ACTIVATED IN 5...4-'and that was all I needed to hear, I made a mad dash for the exit which seemed miles away '3…2' I was now almost there, I was gonna make it! '1… now activating Fenton Ghost Portal' next thing I know, I feel a painful shock coursing through my body. I let out a scream before hitting the ground

Ok, back to jazz

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, when I heard a siren type thing. I put my pillow over my head trying to block it out, I couldn't make out what it was saying but it was coming from the lab. I moaned hoping that it would end soon, and to my relief it ended seconds later, only to be met by a worse sound. I jumped from my bed as soon as I heard that scream that was undeniably my brother's.

I kicked open my door, deciding that getting my parents would take to long. So I ran downstairs, jumping halfway down and landing on my leg. I winced in pain, I tried to stand up but found the task Impossible. Danny had stopped screaming and I heard a loud thump, he had probably fallen on the floor. Seeing that I could barley move my leg I did the first thing that came to mind "MOM, DAD DANNY NEEDS HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I heard mom scurry out of bed, and rush down to me "What's going on Jasmine, where's Danny?" asked my worried mother. "I heard Danny scream from the lab, so I came down and I hurt my leg and I can't move, so I called you!" I explained fast "Oh dear, are you ok honey?" she asked bending down to me "Forget me! Go help Danny!" I shouted I saw her rush past me and head down to the basement. I grabbed a hold of our banister and pushed myself up, pain seared into my leg. Mom came up moments later with badly bruised Danny in her arms, and oddly enough she was smiling. "Jasmine, he went down there and fixed the Fenton Portal, got a little shock, but he'll be fine" she said, I scowled at her "MOM! Look at him! He's covered in bruises and unconscious does that look FINE to you?" I snapped "oh Jazz, he only has a few, it just looks like more in your light. And he's not unconscious, he's just sleeping. If he were unconscious he'd be a lot heavier" mom said before setting him down on the floor "Although I'm not sure I can say the same for you" she said touching my bad leg, I let out a yelp "Yep, you've broken it in 2 places" She said pointing to them "come on I'll take you to the hospital for an examination and a cast" she said picking me up "But mom, Danny is-" I started "Sweetie, Danny's fine, your father will put him back in bed, your in a worse condition then him" she said After that I gave up arguing, even though I knew something wrong, call it a 'sisterly instinct' you know, something that your positive is right, but your not sure why.

We were at the hospital for what seemed like hours. Apparently mom was right, I had broken 2 parts of my leg and needed a cast. But luckily the doctor said that it wasn't a bad break and that I'd have it off in 2 or 3 weeks. I was relieved, school was starting in a month and I didn't want to start out a new school year in crutches. I wanted to go home so badly, I wanted to see how Danny was doing, and if he really was all right.

We left about an hour later and got home around 1:30, I limped upstairs and a peek in Danny's room. And let me tell you it wasn't a pleasant sight. I limped closer and saw that he was covered in sweat and was shaking and kept muttering something about the 'portal' I rushed over to his and felt his forehead, and was amazed when it was cold. You heard me, he was freezing every part of his body was unnaturally cold. I wasn't sure of what to do but something told me to just leave him alone, I listened to that small voice in my head and left, unknown that my brother's days of being normal, have just ended…

_End Part 2_

Ok Well, that's part 2, which obviously was before, during and a little after the accident. And yes, I'm proud to say that this was COMPLETELY different then the (cough horrible cough) explanation in MB, so pretend that MB never happened (oh how much I wish that was so) but lets see if you can guess what part 3 will be, and I _might_ do a part 4, about SW or something like that, Not for sure but there WILL be a part 3… uh yeah hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get 3 up soon.

ilikedan


	3. Part 3

Ok now for chapter 3!

"-You've already taken my friends" my brother said in over exaggerated melodrama. He then took off to the back of the store. These past 3 months he's been acting strange, and obviously keeping something from me. Don't get me wrong I respect his privacy and stuff, but when he keeps coming home badly hurt, shrugging it off as nothing is when things get bad

"Danny Wait!" I shouted following him, I wanted to see, just once, where on earth he was always running off to. He ran through the 'Employees Only' door, and I ran in there with, with his best friends behind me. Whatever it was he was hiding it was big, it was serious, and it wasn't going to be a secret for long BWAHAHAHAHA! Hold up! We're a little out of character, let's try again I was an older sister; it was my job to be nosy and over protective. "He went this way, I'm sure I can head him off" I said peeking through another door. I saw him in the middle of a storage room; he looked around seeing if anyone else was around. Apparently his secret was so big, that no one could know but what was the big deal? He's 14; the biggest secret a teenager could have could be a huge crush on someone. Then 2 white rings, starting at his waist transformed my baby brother into the ghost that saved me from the giant hornet. I gasped as he took to the sky as Sam and Tucker entered "Danny?"

'Jazz it's not what you think!' 'ghosts aren't real, jazz you sound like your father' these and many other thoughts circled my head after I left his friends, when I got outside, I heard an explosion, I peeked in through the window and saw a battle between 'my brother' and a blob ghost in action. I watched in horror damage he was doing, he dropped near tucker and sam minutes later who were apparently trying to give him some pep talk then he flew through the roof and into the sky. That was it; I sat on the ground and cried then got up and ran home still bawling _'what's going on? And what happened to Danny' _if I could still call him that, I ran up my steps and up into my room.

I cried into my pillow for 20 minutes before relaxing to a semi calm state. I grabbed my most treasured possession alive: My Bearbert Einstein doll I got when I was 2. I clutched him while trying to figure out this sticky situation _'now jazz, you're a problem solver and this DEFINITELY counts as a problem so lets try to be calm, cool, and collected breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out' _"Ok Jasmine, you saw something quite unexpected and slightly disturbing, but how did this happen? You know that Danny wasn't always…this way or I don't think so anyway No, no dad had him tested for ghost stuff after he was born and it was a negative. So what then happened?" I thought out loud, pacing the room _'"MOM! Forget me, go help Danny!"… "Sweetie Danny's fine"… call it sisterly instinct but I knew something was wrong…he was covered in sweat and freezing but I decided to leave him alone, I mean what could happen?'_ I gripped my head at all the painful memories going through my head before coming to a conclusion "THAT'S IT! That 'accident' when he fixed the portal! But how could that have hurt him? There's NO way that this could happen unless he…died?" I said thinking out loud "things are just so complicated! WHY?" I said gripping my head and falling on my knees "Have I finally come across a problem I can't solve?" I sighed, then a picture fell off my dresser and onto the floor I picked it up and looking it and smiled. It was a picture of mom and dad holding a new born Danny and looking happier then sunshine, but I on the other hand, was on the side pouting about the new sibling, I giggled "Why was I so upset about having a baby brother?" I said "I mean it's not like the world depended on him" I giggled again before I froze _'That brother of yours up there is going to some day save the world and you'll have the pride of being his big sister' _ "Clockwork" I mumbled to myself, standing up "So this was planned from the beginning? That Danny would be a superhero and save the world? So why am I just finding out about this now?" I said depressed sitting my bed

_A Little Later_

I rushed downstairs when I heard Danny enter, I was secretly stalking him as he went to the kitchen "Lets see what you superhero's eat!" I said to myself peeking around as if I was in some cheap, under budget spy movie. I saw him buried in the fridge trying find something, he came out a second later with a carton of milk _'Don't you dare, don't you dare, don't you dare' _ I kept saying in my head. He opened the carton before drinking out of the top I was screaming in my head _'DO YOU HAVE TO GERM UP OUR MILK!'_ But managed to keep it to a low growl, he stop and looked around I covered my mouth _'Super Hearing? What the heck?'_ He merely shrugged and continued

I followed him around for a while longer and concluded: That my efforts were a complete waste of time and that he was exactly the same as he was before I found out this secret, I finally settled on talking to him, I peeked in the kitchen, where was playing with some leftovers not even looking like was hungry, but wanted something to do if anything he looked up from is his food

"What?" he asked dryly, something was wrong

"Nothing" I said quickly, stepping over to him, I squeezed his arm tightly to if he was dead or something, he pulled back

"WHAT?" he shouted rubbing his arm, nope not dead

"Nothing, but uh Danny you know I think your great right" I said sweetly leaning in closer to him

"Yeah right, that's not what I hear" he said turning away

"Well then you've heard wrong, look Danny I know that I'm a pushy know-it-all and I know that can be a jerk sometimes-" I started explaining before noticing my smiling brother "You know you can stop me at any time" I said a little irritated, brothers never understand anything you say! He smiled brighter

"I know" I sighed

"All I'm saying is that I'm your sister, and I care about you, and even though you think I won't understand you can talk to me about ANYTHING" I said, his mood softened was he gonna tell me!

"Well-" he started before an explosion was heard we raced to the lab window

We saw our parents talking about something called the Fenton Peeler, I didn't really here I was too busy trying to figure out ways to convince him to tell but he merely shrugged my hand off his shoulder

"I don't really feel like talking about it" he said walking away, oh well another day

"Yeah I'd imagine not" I said smiling warmly, understanding how he felt I then walked over and gave him a kiss on the head before leaving, I smiled well I heard him gross out _'same old danny'_

At the assembly

I had finished my speech and the domino's were about to activate the spirit sparklers when I felt something grab me I turned around after I was off the stage and saw the spirit sparklers destroy the stage _'that would've been me if it weren't for..' _

My savior set me down by the storage room and it was _'Danny?'_ he smiled at me before a green blob came and grabbed him by the neck and drug him into the storage room, I growled "NO ONE messes with my little brother, I wanted to go in there and tear that person apart but didn't have any weapons. I then remembered that I stole the Fenton Peeler from dad and put it in my pocket I took it out and followed

"Um excuse me" I said, they both turned "I don't know this kid, but I hope it's ok if he gets a second opinion" I said pushing the on button for the peeler I then (If I may say so myself) smoked the rotten teacher and left her old and helpless

"NO, I'm nothing without my youth" she moaned, jeez beauty is only skin deep lady

Then Danny pulled out the familiar Fenton Thermos and sucked her up, I un-did the Fenton Peeler

"Hey it works…but it's still weird" I said happily before walking over to my panicking brother

"Uh, uh" he kept saying, I mentally sighed he doesn't want to tell me yet

"Ah a ghost!" I said holding hands up (obviously fake) and running away he was giving me the 'I know your lying but I'll go with you anyways' look I turned back to him "you'd better go" I then hid around the side

He sighed relief before running into a box

"Oh uh right" he said turning invisible and going through the ceiling

"He can tell me when he's ready" I said smiling, then Mr. Lancer came over

"Miss. Fenton, your needed" he said cheerfully I followed him back to the auditorium where everyone was cheering my name "Your disappearing act worked marvelously, they've got their spirit back" he said waving

"Their not the only ones Mr. Lancer, their not only ones"

Later

I watched Danny flying peacefully from my window, I watched him fly out of Amity I leaned against my window smiling

"Thanks Clockwork"

_End Part 3_

Sorry the update took so long! But I might do a part 4 don't know yet

ilikedan


	4. SW part 1

"Danny you are so dead when I find you!" I mumbled, turning a sharp corner

"Now if I was a half ghost kid hiding from my older sister where would I go?" I pondered out loud before making a very sharp (and probably illegal) U turn towards the movie theater. And sure enough I pulled in front of the theater to see sam, tucker and my little bro. I stopped the car and tackled him

"Danny, are you ok? You know you should never leave the house with out a fenton thermos!" I said sternly, shoving it in his hands "There might be a ghost around" I whispered to him

"There's no ghost around, if there was my ghost sense would go off" he said pushing me off him and of course seconds later a blue mist escaped his lips.

"Like that?" I frowned at his lack of preparation

"Skulker? He's hunting you again?" tucker shouted, obviously pointing to the flying machine in the sky

"Again? As in more than once?" I asked my frown deepening

"Jazz, take it easy, there's a pattern to these things: Ghost attacks, we exchange witty banter, I kick ghost butt and we go home learning a lesson about honesty or some such nonsense" he said shrugging it off as nothing.

I pulled out my note pad and wrote it down; a side kick's got to know this stuff

"Attack, Banter, Kick butt, lesson got it. So why is he not attacking?" I asked after writing my notes, noticing the ghost flying opposite of us, this caught Danny by surprise too

"What? No attack, He's ignoring me?" he shouted, 'going ghost' as he likes to say, before launching himself in the air after the other ghost.

"Come on, we'll meet follow him in my car, in case he need help" I said to his friends

"Jazz, I think Danny's got it" Tucker said coolly

"Oh course he's 'got it' if he didn't he'd have been gone months ago" I said swallowing the lump in my throat, it's always hard to imagine that possibility. "But if I help, Danny might be able to make his curfew! Now get in, you have more valuable experience than me" I said shoving them in my cute little red car. We drove to Axion labs where we saw Danny and the ghost go.

"Jazz, did it ever occur to you that Danny's been doing just fine on his own, without your help?" Sam said

"Exactly, so imagine how much better he'll be with it!" I said cheerfully, why does Danny hang out with such pessimistic people?

We saw Danny fly after the ghost; I grabbed the thermos and hopped out of the car

"You just earned a one-way ticket to thermos land ghost!" I shouted turning on the thermos, but the suction was pretty strong and I stumbled backwards before hitting the ground, but the stumble was enough to get my aim off. Next thing I know Danny half way in the thermos, and the ghost got away. Both of his friends glared at me, I smiled nervously

"Think I should work on my banter?" I questioned

"Start, with your aim" Tucker said smartly

"'Danny's been doing just fine without you' 'start with your aim' I'll show them I'm just as capable at catching ghosts as they are" I muttered typing in some facts into my laptop. "Wait til they see the break through I discovered about this new mystery ghost! What should I call him? Ah Ghost X!" I said typing it in, I can organize all his enemies by letters! I looked over at the clock "12:00 am, a small price to pay for organization" I yawned, turning off my computer. I hopped into bed dreaming of Danny's pleasure the next day.

I ran into school after Danny. For once in my entire school life I over slept. I instantly cheered up as I saw Danny and Sam chatting away with Tucker no where in sight, ah young love.

"Guess what I figured out! I did painstaking research on last night's mystery ghost" I said pulling out my laptop, showing them my impressive research

"You mean Skulker?" Danny asked rolling his eyes

"Let's just call him Ghost X" I said shutting my laptop "And based on my research, I would classify him as a hunter of some sort" I said deep in thought, barely listening to their conversation.

"Oh she's good; we didn't figure that out until he screamed 'I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Sam said opening a locker, which Tucker fell out of. Was that sarcasm? And why was Tucker hiding a locker? I will never understand the mind of a teenage boy

"Here's my composite sketch of Ghost X" I said happily handing him a pretty accurate and detailed drawing of the ghost

"And I took the liberty of crafting, I must say, some funny witty banter for your next encounter with him, Bye!" I said using quotation marks, I giggled on my way to class

"Why didn't tell me he was half ghost before? This sure is fun" I yawned

"Oh how do I work this thing!" I said slamming the Jack o' nine tails against the wall of the butcher shop. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that Danny asked me to join him on one of his 'ghost hunting's', but I still have no clue what I'm doing.

"Ok Jazz, now!" I heard him shout, I came out swinging the invention

"Stand back, I'm trained in this thing!" I said lying through my teeth

"Yeah, trained by our death!" I heard tucker say

I swung the thing back, accidentally hooking my brother swinging him into his meat loving opponent.

"Wait witty banter! Take that Lunch-a-belle, and your evil wieners too!" I shouted grabbing out my notepad. I watched as Danny was flung against the wall into a large pot, I mentally flinched.

"Uhh how does mom usually hold this?" I asked Sam as we entered _Floody Waters_ Water Park

"Oh for Pete's sake" I heard Sam mumble as she flipped the bat right side up

"Oh, yeah I knew that" I said blushing

"Why do you have the-" She started before we turned our attention to the fight before us, I quickly put the bat over my shoulder

"Won't anyone be my friend?" shouted a green skinned ghost who kept throwing ice balls at us. I grabbed the bat from over my shoulder and went at him, hitting away the ice.

Danny flew next to me in confusion

"You're going up to him with the anti-creep stick?" he asked

"I know what I'm doing Danny" I said confidently "Give me your best Friendly Fiend, you haven't got the guts! Huh guts?" I said hoping to impress Danny with my knowledge of witty banter

"Uh see the 'guts' joke would have been better in the last fight" Danny pointed out

Suddenly, the ghost took a deep breath and froze the ground; I slipped waving the bat in the air wildly and hitting Danny. He flew back and hit the frozen waterfall causing it to break and scaring away the ghost.

"I'm helping!" I said happily turning around to see the three of them buried under a bunch of ice, I smiled sheepishly.

"Hhmm, Danny said to park the car where no ghost could come and steal the car, but there's no where to park that's not completely obvious" I said driving around the warehouse trying to find a spot to park the car

"Of course! I park it in such an obvious place that one would think to look there!" I said parking near the front door and grabbing the fenton thermos and kicked open the door

"Freeze!" I shouted pointing the thermos

"Once again, right idea wrong fight!" Danny said, struggling with a ghost

"I got him! I got the Crate Creep!" I shouted proudly, holding up the thermos

"Crate Creep? I AM THE BOX GHOST! Who are you? No, seriously who is she?" said the ghost. Jeez, blah, blah, blah when will ghosts stop meddling and talking all the time?

I hopped on one of the boxes, not realizing how unstable it was. I started to slip, and turned on the thermos sucking Danny in it for about the 2nd time tonight

"Whoops, don't worry Danny, we'll get you out of there, eventually" I said grimacing, this thing is harder to use than I had originally thought.

"Ok on the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" Sam shouted, instructing us to pull the thermos in attempt to free Danny.

"I think we need a new plan" I said, it's been 10 minutes and we still haven't found out how to free him. The first time, Tucker dropped the thermos and he got out.

"We can't give up! DANNY'S PROBABLY CLINGING FOR LIFE, BARELY ALIVE! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU BUDDY!" Tucker shouted dramatically

"Tucker, I'm not on the brink of death, but I would like to GET OUT OF THIS THING!" we heard Danny say from the thermos

"There must be some way to get him out" I mused out loud

"This 'Release' button looks pretty suspicious" Tucker said eyeing a particular button

"RELEASE BUTTON!" Sam and I shouted at the same time, mentally kicking ourselves.

Within minutes, Danny was free; Cranky, but free none the less.

"IS IT THAT DIFFICULT TO PUSH A BUTTON?" He shouted

"Sorry dude, we couldn't find it" Tucker said, Danny sighed

"I guess that's enough for one night"

"Ok, come on little bro. Tucker? Sam? Do you want me to drive you home?" I offered

"We would, if Danny didn't have such an atti-" Tucker started before he got jabbed by Sam "Added amount of homework to do! We don't want to be the way!" he finished nervously.

I knew what they both wanted to say, but we were thankful Danny was too grumpy to notice.

"Let's just get out of here before another ghost shows up" He muttered storming outside, I sighed

"Are 2 going to be ok walking home?" I asked

"We'll be fine, it's not that far" Sam said

"Oh yeah 17 miles sure is around the corner" Tucker said sarcastically

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the pessimistic one" Sam said

"Ok guys, I got to go comfort Danny" I said, walking out to the car.

Most of the ride home was in silence, until I decided to speak

"That was a good night's work Danny, we caught 3 ghosts" I said smiling

"No, actually you caught 1 ghost, 3 times, all of them ME!" He shouted irritably as we pulled in front of Fenton Works

"Look Jazz, I know you're trying to help-" he started

"Trying?" I questioned, was he insinuating something?

"And please don't be offended but-" he started to say, but dad cut him off grabbing him out of the car

'Figures'

"Danny, check this out. Your mother and I have supped up the RV with an ecto converter

'Ecto what?'

"Ecto Converter?" he questioned, was I the only one not in sync with this conversation?

"It turns a ghost's natural ecto energy into a constantly replenishing fuel source" mom explained

'Ohhhhhh, ecto converter…Oh wait that's not good'

"Does it hurt the ghost?" I asked stepping out of the car, standing next to Danny

"Oh jazz, you know your father and I don't care about that" Mom laughed

'Seriously not good'

"Yeah, if we hear it screaming, then we know its working!" dad said proudly

"Too bad there's no ghosts here, Right danny no ghost's here! We know something they don't know!" I said hinting to my brother, slapping him on the shoulder before getting slightly carried away with it

"I get it, can we let it die now?" said the still cranky Danny, party pooper. I ignored him and continue humming my joyful little tune, giving him one last big slap on the back.

Danny flew forward, his hand falling on the ecto converter, it glows green before our parents; who had jumped on the RV a few minutes ago, and the RV are thrust forward, going through several fences.

We watched as they speed through

"You really need to work on controlling your powers" I said bluntly to Danny

"Ok so I got Lunch-a-belle, the Crate Creep, and Ghost X all accounted for" I yawned looking at my clock again

"1:05, a small price to pay for- I'm sleepy…" I said letting my head fall onto my laptop, asleep before even hitting the keys

…

"Jazz, jazz it's terrible!" sam shouted running in on my secret hide away

"What is it Samantha dear? I'm in the middle of doing some very important planning" I said quieting closing my doodle book

"All of Danny's scariest enemies have banded together to destroy the world!" she said waving her arms

"By the way, do you like my new fluffy pink dress? It's sparkly and has lots of lace!" she said spinning around

"Yes, yes quite lovely" I said merely glancing at it

"Do you think Danny will like it?" she asked blushing a bright red

"Oh Danny has liked you since the 6th grade, he won't care" I said blandly

"Oh really?" she said happily

"Yes, now about Danny's enemies?" I said impatiently

"They've gathered at Casper High with Danny!" she said "I would've gone, but Tucker and I don't have the mental prowess, or amazing ideas that you have" she said sadly

"Don't be so hard on your self, you can be help with the physical work" I said walking up to her.

"Now let's go save my brother"

"CURSE YOU JASMINE FENTON! YOU HAVE FOILED OUR EVIL PLAN TO DO BAD THINGS!" shouted Ghost X, tossing Danny over.

"You have infiltrated our lab, disarmed my troops, and somehow stopped my missile! You are our greatest nemeses!" he shouted

"Go cry to your mommy Ghost X!" I shouted picking up my brother

"Danny, Danny…."

…

I awoke with a start still in my little dream

"Danny?" I said in my half awake stage, I quickly shook myself out of it looking around. I peered out my window and saw Danny and Ghost X battling.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the keys to the RV; I had an idea.

I put the key in the engine and turned it on

"I hope I don't wake mom and dad" I though out loud, before hearing my dad's loud snoring

'Never mind' I thought, rolling my eyes

I drove the RV out onto the street where Danny was tied to the tip of our house being interrogated by Ghost X, I shot a blast at him and started talking through the microphone

"That's right ghost, you better watch out this baby's juiced up by the Ecto converter" I said pointing back to the engine.

He pulled some strange binoculars

"I like your new helper" he said smiling, did I do something bad?

"Jazz, stay away from Skulker!" I heard Danny shout, breaking free

"You worry about Skulker, I'm going after Ghost X" I said firing another ray at the ghost, he dodged and I ended up hitting Danny. I gasped, Ghost X came around back and stole the converter right out of the RV before taking off.

I jumped out of the car with the thermos as Danny landed, I went over to him as he cracked his back

"Danny, are you alright?" I asked

"No, no let me save you trouble" he said pushing the button and sucking himself into the thermos.

I looked around before walking away clutching the thermos tightly

After freeing him _yet again_ from the confines of the fenton thermos, we headed up to bed.

The next day, Danny left early without even saying a word to me I sighed as I sat down for breakfast

"Jazz, what's wrong?" mom asked coming over to me

'Boy moms are smart'

"Danny's mad at me, and he has a right to be. I'm trying to help him, but whatever I do I make things worse" I said putting my head on the table

"Now jazz, it can't be that bad" she said smiling

'She'd think differently if she knew exactly how many times I've gotten him sucked in the fenton thermos'

"The point is, you're only human. I was actually starting to worry that you were too perfect. You need to find your flaws and hit them straight on!" she said laughing

"Thanks mom" I said standing up, walking out the door

"Jessica! Have you- oh Amy! Has Danny been- Betty! Did Danny go by-" I shouted at my friends who just ignored me

'Fine, you girls can kiss a good recommendation goodbye'

"You looking for Danny and his loser friends?" said the familiar Hispanic voice

"Yeah, do you know where they are Paulina?" I asked

"They gathered in the broom closet, like a 'secret meeting' or something" she said rolling her eyes

"Ok thanks" I said running to the closet

"Danny, you in there?" I asked outside the door

I heard some noise and entered

"Cool secret meeting place!" I said entering

Ok I've pieced it all together, Ghost X is clearly using the technology he stole to build some sort of super weapon" I said showing Tucker and Sam my laptop, Danny was no where in sight.

"So I've complied a list of him known associates" I said showing them my impressive files

"Wait, where'd you get this?" Danny asked popping out of a trash can

'Really Danny, aren't you old enough to stop playing in the trash'

"From your computer" I said

"You hacked into my private ghost files? How'd you get the pass word?" he said coming out

"It's 'Paulina Fenton'" Tucker, sam and I said all together

"Seriously Danny, it's not all that hard to figure out" Sam said

"How come you never told me Vlad Masters has ghost powers, and I thing for mom?" I asked flipping through the files

"Because it's none of your business!" he said shutting my computer

"If you don't mind, we'll be over there doing the 'Glad I'm an only child dance'" Sam said as she and Tucker crawled out of the room er closet

"Danny, calm down" I said

"Calm down, how can I calm down when you keep butting your nose in where it doesn't belong!" he said, anger growing in his voice

'He really needs to work on that temper'

"I was just trying to help" I said calmly

"Nobody asked you to help. You're a lousy ghost hunter, an over bearing sister, and an obnoxious know-it-all with no respect for her brother's privacy, so stop helping!" he shouted, I cringed back as tears watered in my eyes. I got up and ran away, not only from Danny and my peers, but from Casper altogether.

"How could he be so ungrateful?" I asked myself "After all I've done!" I said crying my way home.

I dried the loose tears in my eyes

"Fine, if he thinks I'm such an annoyance, than maybe he'd be better off with me gone!" I said scribbling a note and tossing it on the counter. I ran downstairs and hoped into the specter speeder, knowing mom and dad would be gone all day at a ghost parade

_Dear Mom, Dad and Danny,_

_It seems that whatever I've done lately, it's been wrong. If everyone thinks I'm too much trouble, then leave and go somewhere far, far away. _

_Your Former Daughter/ sister,_

_Jasmine Fenton_

YAHOOOO! End of this part, it'll be either 2 or 3 more parts (probably 3) but sorry for the long wait

ilikedan


	5. SW part 2

"Ok so I'm on route 50, Wisconsin is about 4 or 5 hours from here, so if I stay on this road, I'll be there around 8:00!" I said to myself, skimming over a map.

I played my Ember CD for awhile, that is until I remembered that she was an evil ghost who hypnotizes people with her music.

I daydreamed for a minute, thankful that I'd taken the Specter Speeder instead of my car.

Around 7:30, I started to get hungry and pulled over at a local diner, remembering to hide the Speeder.

"Hey Baby, what can I get cha'?" The 17 year old waiter asked me

"I'll just have a small club sandwich" I said, annoyed by his manner of talking

"Sure you don't want some the Ricky?" he asked flirting with me

"Just get me the sandwich creep" I said through gritted teeth, Danny really put in me in a bad mood

"Whatev, you don't know what you're missin' honey" he said walking away

"I'm sorry sweetheart, was Ricky bothering you?" said a lady in about her 50's

"Actually yes, he kept flirting with me and talking to me in degrading ways" I said politely

"Don't worry about it; I've been trying to fire that guy for months. Here's a perfect excuse too" She said winking, I giggled a little.

"I'm terribly sorry for the disturbance, how about you get your meal free" she said smiling slightly

"Oh, ok that'd be lovely" I said just realizing I only had 3 dollars with me

"Ok, how old are you exactly?" she asked

"18" I replied with out even thinking

"Oh, you must go up the community college up the road" she said with realization

"Oh yeah, you bet" I said smiling awkwardly

"I heard they have a great campus, but a horrible science lab. Apparently 20 years ago, some stupid ghost crazed students made a portal and it backfired and blew up, hitting one of them. People say he died in ER and the cause of the messed up science room wanting people to always remember what happened to him" she explained

'Wow, these conspiracy theories are way off'

"I'd sure hate to be the guy who caused that, that ghost must a been real angry at 'him" she said staring out the window

"Ah yeah" I said twirling my hair, a nervous habit I've never been able to break.

"Here's your sandwich hot stuff" Ricky said, sliding the sandwich over

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes

"Ricky, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" said the lady

"Whatev'" he said moon walking to the kitchen

"Ok sweetie, I've gotta go live my dream. Why don't you come by Saturday, at around 5 for some coffee" she said smiling

"I love to" is said

"Oh by the way, I'm Betty Lu, I'm the owner" she said extending her long bony hand

"My name is Jasmine, Jazz for short" I said taking her hand

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, I'll see you Saturday" she said walking into the kitchen

After enjoying my sandwich, I went outside and hoped in the Specter Speeder and started on the last leg of my journey. I put the Speeder on auto pilot as I opened my wallet, taking out the family photo mom made us carry around; I smiled remembering how much Danny hated having to take the picture.

"_Why do we need to take a picture?" Danny whined_

"_What do you have against pictures?" I asked, flossing my teeth to perfection_

"_Because it's annoying, pointless, and wastes time" he grumbled_

"_What? Do you have a plane to catch?" I asked glancing at him_

"_No, but I'm losing valuable relaxation time from ghosts" he muttered softly_

"_What was that?" I asked, looking at him head on_

"_Nothing!" he said quickly, I sighed_

"_Look at it this way, the faster you cooperate and take the picture, the faster you can go do whatever you do" I said applying on a light layer of lipstick _

"_Do you always have to be so perfect?" he asked_

"_Of course" I said smiling_

"_Jasmine, Danny, Maddie! Everyone get together and smile…Danny stop making faces!" dad said getting the camera ready as Danny made faces, I smacked him_

"_Do you want to do re –takes?" I whispered_

"_No" he frowned_

"_Ok family, smile I'll be right there!" dad said finishing getting the camera ready. He ran over and just barely made it because he tripped halfway._

_We all smiled as the camera flashed and a big thing of ectoplasm spurted out on us, all 6 eyes shifted over to dad _

"_I guess I should've have used ectoplasm as a fuel source" he smiled sheepishly before we all broke out laughing_

I sighed as I carefully put the picture away.

'Danny's all grown up now; he doesn't need me constantly watching him'

**Now approaching Vlad Master's castle, 5 minutes til we reach destination, Jack Fenton rules **The system said

"Gee, I wonder who designed the navigation system" I said smiling.

I took a deep breath as I saw the green and gold castle come closer and closer

'Ok jasmine, remember the plan, execute the plan correctly, and do not deviate' I said parking the Speeder outside. I walked up to the door, hesitating for a moment

"Ok Jasmine, you can do it just follow mom's advice: Be fearless, be strong, and if you see a ghost, attack all the way to Kingdom Come, or is that dad's advice…" I mused quietly

"Ah! Don't get off topic!" I said mentally kicking myself for getting distracted, I put on my best sad face as I rang the doorbell, after another minute I rang it again soon after Vlad Masters angrily opened the door

"Oh uncle Vlad, I've run away from home, my father an idiot, my brother hates me and I want to live with you!" I said crying

"Wait, what was that?" he asked

"I've run away from home?" I said

"No, no after that" he said frowning

"My brother hates me?" I said blinking

"No in the middle!" he said frustrated

"My father's an idiot?" I said confused, but was smiling on the inside

"That's the one, come to uncle Vlad!" he said escorting me inside

'Perfect, I'm in'

"So Jasmine, why did you run away?" Vlad asked from the door way as I unpacked

"Danny and I got into a big fight; he said I was pushy know-it-all, and then I came home and dad blew up the house _again_, and it seemed like no one cared about me" I said blinking back tears.

"There, there dear, you're safe with uncle Vlad now" he said coming over and giving me a hug.

"Now then, I'm sure you must be starving. Please come down for dinner once you're done unpacking" he said turning towards the door

"Uncle Vlad, I was wondering if maybe later I could call my parents and tell them where I am, let them know why I left" I asked putting on a sad little smile

"Why of course my dear, but first try on that dress I got for you" he said his expression softening as he left the room

'Maybe Vlad's not all that bad …I'm going to pretend I never thought that'

When I finished unpacking my small suitcase I managed to pack before I left, I tried on the dress that was set out.

It was a beautiful dress; it was a long dress with bluish purple velvet. I tried it on, surprised that it fit so perfectly. I put in a barrette and looked in the mirror.

Before I left the room I gazed at my wallet picture

'Don't worry, I'll be back soon'

"My Jasmine, you look lovely" Vlad said suavely as I entered the main dining hall

"Thank you very much, you look very handsome yourself" I said taking a seat next to him

"Thank you my dear" he said proudly straightening his coat

"If I may ask, what is for dinner?" I asked meekly

"No trouble my dear; we're having a Filet tonight" he said

"That sounds marvelous "I said with pure enthusiasm, we only had filet on very special occasions

"You know Jasmine, I've always wanted a daughter, someone to spend all this money on" Vlad said looking at me

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to find that lucky girl somewhere" I said batting my eye lashes cutely

"Oh Jasmine, you are so funny and enjoyable" he said laughing

'Well so are you, but looks aren't everything'

"You too uncle Vlad, I'm surprised the ladies aren't begging to be with you" I lied

He stiffened at that remark

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! He has a thing for mom, he doesn't want any other!'

"Mr. Masters, diners is ready" said one of the servants

'Perfect timing'

"Ah yes, please bring it in" Vlad said

I gasped at the barrage of food that was brought in

"Is this a bit overwhelming?" he asked with mild concern

I merely nodded my head, my mouth gaping

"It looks like normal food! The food my moron of a dad makes is always covered in ectoplasm or alive! I mean how someone can mess food up that bad" I said, mentally noting to wash my mouth with soap later

"Oh what horrible conditions for a growing young lady" he said, no surprise in his voice

"Danny doesn't care, he's just some mixed up teenager. I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me" I said sadness filling my voice

"Daniel just doesn't see how lucky he is to have such a wonderful sister like you" vlad said smiling

"You're right, and when he finally realizes how helpful and great I am, I won't be willing to help him" I said smiling, noting to wash my mouth extra good

So Jasmine, how's your mother been?" he asked casually

"She's been the only help to me and the only semi normal person in the family" I said playing with my food suddenly not hungry, I was almost missing the taste of ectoplasm in my food.

"Something wrong dear?" vlad asked

"No, I'm just not that hungry. I had some food before I came here" I said, adding the last part to not raise suspicion

"Oh I understand completely Jasmine. Why don't you go upstairs and rest, I know from experience that the trip from Amity to here is very long" he said kindly with a hint of compassion

"Thank you uncle Vlad, I'm glad I came to you" I said walking over and giving him a small hug

"Any time sweetheart, any time" he said lightly patting my back

"How old is this phone?" I asked, trying not to sound offensive

"Oh very, not too sure myself in fact" he said laughing, I joined him awkwardly.

I took a deep breath as I picked up the phone and dialed my number

'I wonder if they miss me.'

I heard them pick up

"Mom? Dad?"

"Jazz, Hello? Jazz honey, are you alright? Why are you in Wisconsin?" she questioned

"I'm fine, just can't be around Danny right now, so I'm staying with uncle vlad" I sniffled, saying the last part quickly

"WHAT?" I heard her shout

"Oh think nothing of it Maddie. She just needs to do, as the young folks say, chill in" he said trying to be cool.

'Chill in? Has this guy been living in a cave, well I guess sort of'

"Out, its 'Chill out'" I corrected

"Really? That can't be right" he said frowning, he just doesn't want to admit he's wrong, just like I was…

"ABSOLUTELY N-" mom started to yell

"Absolutely? Fantastic, I'll look after her as if she were my own, Ta" he said looking at me, I smiled back.

'Bad mental image, bad mental image, bad mental image, bad mental image'

"Well, that's that. I'll send for the rest of your things as soon as the lawyer is finished with the adoption papers" he said walking away laughing

"That's right, keep laughing, we'll see who laughs last. Oh that is good! My witty banter is improving!" I said joyfully

"I can't sleep at a time like this!" I concluded

I jumped up and walked down the hall

'My little brother's arch enemy is in the same house as me, I should do a little investigating'

I slowly and quietly opened the door to his library, I saw him pull a football statue and the fireplace opened, leading to a secret passage way.

After it closed, I crept in and did a few ninja moves

'Fear my awesome- oh a computer!' I thought as I noticed the laptop.

I hoped on doing a few more moves

"So, what do we have on here about Nanobots and an Ecto Converter" I said typing it in. I pressed enter and multiple pictures of my mom came up.

"Oh gross! I will never be able to un-see this!" I said looking away, slamming the laptop.

I gasped as the fireplace began to open; I looked around and was quickly struck with an idea.

I grabbed his old college yearbook and buried my face into it. I looked on the page I was on. It had 3 students, 2 guys and a girl.

'Ew, what type of losers wear there their hair like that?'

I read the inscription at the bottom

'_Maddie Midling, Jack Fenton, and Vlad Masters; Best friends for life'_

'Oh…'

"Jasmine? What are you doing in my private study?" he asked, anger lightly hinting his words

"Private? Why would you have a private study from someone you consider a daughter?" I said cutely

"Oh, and you were such a looker in college. I wonder why this never happened?" I said practically choking on my words, as I folded the page back to show Mom and Vlad together.

'Looker and Vlad in the same sentence? You've gotta be kidding?'

"Ah Jazz, you sweet, perceptive child. Oh come give your uncle Vlad a hug!" he said opening his arms.

I set down the yearbook to return it

"Keep hugging, we'll see who hugs last" I said to myself

"What?" he asked confused

"Nothing" I answered as I watched the doors close.

"Ok, its Midnight I'm sure he's in bed" I said slowly hopping out of my bed

"Its show time" I said to myself as I left my bedroom.

Oh my gosh, that is probably the lamest way to end a chapter, but it'll have to do. One more chapter to go about SW, then I'll go 'on hold' you know, not the permanent ending of a story, just waiting for another Jazz episode to base it on. And if there isn't one, I'll get creative (Hope there's another episode people) I'm surprised I'm getting this out today. I just came back from a 2 day vacation, and I'm leaving for a 3 day vacation tomorrow, so I finished more than half a chapter in one day! The next update will be sometime after Friday. Gotta go, early wake up call

ilikedan


	6. Quick Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Ok, ok here's the deal for 'A Change of Heart.'

I am currently working on the 3rd and finale installment for 'Secret Weapons', after I finish that I'm going to other small one shot type things where Jazz is in.

When I was watching 'Public Enemies' this morning, I saw that Jazz had a semi good role, not to mention 'behind the scenes' stuff I add in myself. But there are also other ones where Jazz is in a lot or I could make her in a lot (The Ultimate Enemy, Bitter Reunions, Prisoners of Love, and The Fenton Menace just to name a few) I'm about halfway done with SW so I'd like a little feedback; Which do you want me to do first? Should I go in some order? Do you want to request a particular ep? Do you want me to add a 'Behind the scenes' part in an ep? Do you even think this is a good idea? If you want to tell me something or change something, please tell me.

I'll hopefully get the last chapter for SW up this week (I feel sick right now, I don't have a voice right now so there's a chance I'll miss school tomorrow)

After that's posted I REALLY would need your ideas/comments, but you can tell me this before I set up the chapter.

Hope this idea will appeal to some/most of you guys

ilikedan


End file.
